Euro Dome Mob
Euro Dome AKA European housing, are a Los Santos based street level crew. Known as one of the oldest Eastern-European crews in the city since the eighties, their main area of operation is located in Downtown. They are known of representing their nationaillty proudly with the soviet flags. The once mob leader was Dima Orlevski who is now imprisoned, alongside Plamen Ognenovic who now took the leader spot. Once Plamen Ognenovic took the leader spot their connection with the other mobs were constantly talking to them positivity and lately negativity. The crew is created when Dima Orlevski and his right hand member Plamen Ognenovic were smuggling women at the start of thier adulthood, into San Andreas, Los Santos, Plamen has shown the women how to provide income within Los Santos in his favor, Dima in that time was offering former convicts of the European high facility prison, he was offering those individuals with a shelter that contained food, clothing and such. Dima demanded in-return from the former prisoners to assassinate several contracts and to distribute drugs, the distribution of drugs were made in Jefferson mainly, after the last DEA raid, in the date of 15/6/2012, Dima Orleski has been imprisoned to life for human trafficking, drug distribution, several linked homicides. Plamen has relocated within another residential quarter, seven former prisoners has been deported outside of the state back to Europe, Plamen has left himself with possible two or four former prisoners and several protitutes. *Protitution ring - During Dima's jailtime, Plamen has opearted in several ways whom led to the following charges, human trafficking, sexual abuse, kidnapping, extortion, etc, Plamen started to run a petty cheap whore house in Downtown, west to starstreet, during that Plamen has started recuriting outsiders who were with a greencard, Plamen concidered this as a great opportunity to gain money without deporting protitutes, Plamen has changed the place in a cover as a small strip club called Secert Derise, where the strippers would offer VIP services in return, in many cases the peron could have request a lady of his own, "picking from the menu" as they say in the strip club, the opeartion was working in a greatful manner untill the club was havesrting a drug ring, the associates who were related to Plamen has started taking the advantage of the club by selling drugs in the bathroom to improve thier explortion, during that time, an undercover detective has entered into the place by reciving a hot tip, he contantly was seeking for drugs, accidently asking the owner, Plamen, for drugs, Plamen was a paranoid man so he asked his associates whats going on, afterwards he refused to the idea of having the DEA sniffing around, so he dumped the idea of selling drugs and kept the business dstrictly business. *Drug disturbution - Has been stopped opeartion since the imprison of inmate 5673700# AKA Dima Orlevski, he controlled the herion trade in years in Los Santos, sold the stuff like it was water, he was pefering the easy cash and a risk than hard working with small salary, during that time, Dima was spending his money quickly on expansive motorvehicles, stuffing cash into the poor, donating alot to the ghetto streets of Easteren European communities, a small opeartion within the city hall has been exposed to Dima's money operation, alot of money coming in and get spend in a second, the goverment was afraid he was involved in tax evasion, but after several routes of heavy funded detectives, they discovered that he was dealing with drugs and handing the case to the DEA, Dima was informed that the DEA would be an issue, he wasnt exposing any kindness to the massage as he dropped the whole opeartion, but in a huge failure to that, DEA has arrested him and sentenced him for 20 years in prison without the concideration of parole, what appears to be a small evidence bag within several photos of Dima geting involved in drug deals or so has brought to the court house and provided a good evidence against Dima Orlevski.